


One Step at a Time

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint waits for Phil's arrival and wonders what's next</p><p>Sequel to:<br/><a> Watching in the Rain</a><br/><a> Watching the Watcher</a><br/><a> With Each Step</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step at a Time

Clint stood just out of sight of the window and watched as Phil dodged puddles and cars to cross the street. He could imagine him on at the entry way fumbling for his keys before opening the outer door. He knew Phil would be disgusted to be so wet. He also knew there was no way he’d get into the elevator just to make the trip to the apartment faster. He always hated the rickety old thing and believed it should be condemned. 

With Phil on his way up, he needed to decide what he was going to say to him and right now he had no idea. He didn’t know if he was mad because it had taken this long for Phil to come to him and admit to being alive, or whether he was just glad that Phil had finally come to him. And then maybe he didn't need to say anything because it really didn't matter in the long run. He learned, just like the rest of the team had, that Phil was alive from the files that had been dumped during the fall of SHIELD. 

He knew how long it took to walk up three flights, he also knew how long it took if you were taking your time which he was sure Phil would be. Deciding that the clothes he laid out for Phil wasn't going to be enough since he was sure Phil was soaked to the bone, he headed to the kitchen for a basic warm up and comfort food meal. Spicy tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. 

As the soup started to warm, he got the sandwiches ready to be put in the skillet for cooking. A mixture of cheeses he knew Phil liked. And no, he wasn't about to analyse why he always had Phil’s favourite foods in stock. 

A quick knock to the door prepared him to hear the deadbolt being undone. And for Phil to walk in.

“Hey,” he said when the door closed behind Phil.

“Hey,” Phil replied.

“Go take a shot shower. There are clothes in the bathroom for you and I have soup and grilled cheese sandwiches started,” he said and when Phil nodded heading toward the bathroom he turned back to the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, he stirred the soup. So far so good, he just needed to take one step at a time.


End file.
